A New Threat
by ReinaPokemonOtaku
Summary: Hehe. I suck at summaries. This is a request, btw. Ciel is given a new task by Queen Victoria,but he may be a bit surprised about what exactly he is doing for Her Majesty-Fighting a Demon skunk! Rated T for language,possible themes.
1. Chapter 1:First Meeting

Hey. I got bored,and wanted to write 'bout Kuroshitsuji. This is a request by someone who wants to go unamed,so dont question them or me. I'll be using my demon-skunk oc Silvia,so *unamed*,I hope it works well for you. It may be a one-shot,it may be multiple shortish chapters,I dunno. Im just bored. You can find me on Facebook at Reina Amethyst (Rachel Deal). Feel free to ask to Roleplay. Now, Tobikoetete(Fly Away) if you hate,because no flames!  
>-<p>At The Phantomhive Estate...<p>

It was a dark,beautiful night,and Ciel was in his study sipping tea. He sighed as he read a letter from the queen.

"My Dear Ciel,

There has been a criminal roaming London named Silvia Ayvyls. No one ever tries to stop her,and Im not sure why. She only comes out at night. I want you to put a stop to her crimes.

Sincerely, Queen Victoria"

Ciel sighed. He had been very busy that day,and he didnt really want much more work. He surely didnt want it to be just him and Sebastian. But alas-he could not find any other time to do it than nighttime,as Silvia only comits crimes at night. He thought about who he could get to help. He wouldnt ask Alois for sure... And no one like William,who would question him,or Ronald,who wouldnt stay focused. He may call Grell. He does everything possible to be around Sebastian. He sighed as said demon butler walked through the door. "My Lord," Sebastian began. "Everything is ready to go." He said with a bow. Ciel sighed as he stood up and walked to the carriage. "Were getting Grell to help." Ciel said flatly. Sebastian seemed annoyed. "I thought you didnt like him either..." Sebastian asked. Ciel shrugged. "If theres a criminal no one wants to deal with,we'll need bait. Not to mention,He makes a good shield in case this Silvia person has a weapon." He added. Sebastian chuckled slightly as they found Grell. Before the red-headed Shinigami could jump on the sharply-dressed Demon butler,Sebastian had stood up and not-so gently put Grell in the carriage. "Grell,I need you." Sebastian said with a smirk. Grell started fangirling. "Anything for you Sebas-Chan!" Grell said happily. Ciel sighed. Maybe this wasnt the best idea... Ciel was snapped out of his thoughts as they stopped infront of an alleyway. "Sebastian,go look for suspects..." Ciel ordered. " Lord." Sebastian replied as he left. Ciel stepped out the carriage and immediately winced and coughed as a foul stench filled the air. He covered his nose,his eyes watering,only one of them visible due to his eyepatch. Grell started complaining. "What is that awful smell?!" He whined. Ciel glared. "Stop whining Grell. If your good,I'll let you stare at Sebastian..." Ciel mumbled. Grell seemed excited. As they walked closer to the alleyway,Ciel soon could barely stand the foul odor. Grell was less energetic than usual,showing that it impacted him as well. They soon heard a rustling among trash cans. Grell's eyes widened. "What was that?!" He asked slightly scared. Ciel simply shushed him. He coughed a bit more,and moved closer. Soon,a pair of glowing purple eyes was visible in the dark shadows. Grell screamed,then gagged from the smell. Ciel glared at the eyes. "Who are you?" He asked. Snickers were heard. "Are you two alone?" Said a voice. It was tom-boyish,but obviously female. Ciel nodded. "Yes... If I may take a guess,you're Silvia,correct?" Ciel asked,gagging a bit. "And what's with this awful stench?!" Grell added. Silvia nodded from the shadows as she slowly stepped out. She looked like a normal human with black hair,purple eyes,and a black,lose sweatshirt and tight black leggings-except she had a skunk's tail and ears,along with a small pointed nose. Ciel gasped,then coughed. Grell also seemed shocked. "A s-skunk Demon?" Grell asked. He hadnt seen an animal demon in quite some time. Silvia snickered. "And if I am?" She asked with a smirk. Ciel glared. "It dosnt matter,were going to kill you." He said. He knew Sebastian wasnt here,but figured Grell could handle things. Grell nodded and pulled out his Death Scythe. "Ready to die?!" He asked charging Silvia. Silvia smirked and kicked Grell's Death Scythe away from him. Grell's eyes widened. It happed to quickly for him to process. Ciel watched,bewildered at Silvia's speed. Grell was still running towards her,as he still hadnt processed what had happened. Very fast,Silvia then got on her hands,doing a handstand and waited for Grell to run into her. Once Grell ran into her,she folded her legs behind Grell's head and pushed his head against the base of her tail. Grell's eyes widened quickly,and all was silent before Silvia had sprayed Grell in the face with her skunk spray. Grell coughed and gagged,then passed out. Silvia jumped back on her feet,still wearing a smirk. Ciel was also coughing. He didnt want to end up like Grell,so he left the Red Reaper and ran off. He now saw why no one wanted to stop her.

AN:Hey! So yeah. I'll make more chapters if asked,so yeah. XD 


	2. Chapter 2:Grells Search For a Scent Cure

AN/Hey,I made chapter 2! :D Hehe! Lets get going. -

Grell awoke the next morning. He noticed 3 things apon awaking- He was alive,he was slightly blinded by Silvia's spray,even with his glasses on,and he REEKED. He blushed a furious shade of red. This was not only disgusting and degrading,but very embarrasing if anyone was to see-or smell,for that matter. It struck Grell like an iron mallot-He had to go to a Shinigami conference today. He groaned and hit his head against the paved ground. Apon sitting up,he was able to see a bit more as the light of the sun illuminated obstacles. He grabbed his Death Scythe. He didnt know how he would explain this-Oh yeah,I was just helping that Ciel kid,the one with the sexy Demon,and I was sprayed by a Demon skunk that I attacked. Yeah, that would go over well... Grell sighed. He gathered all his strength and bravery and decided to find out how to get rid of the stench that now covered him. Grell began walking to the library,watching as people backed away from him. He was secretly hoping they were scared of his Chainsaw,and not his stench. He sadly walked into the library. The librarian was about to complain about his smell,before he saw the miserable Shinigami heading to the animal section of the library and guessing he was skunked. He sighed and kept restocking books. Grell reached the section about skunks,and read all he could. Some resources say lots of soap,most say tomato juice. He picked out some books and sat at a table to read them deeply. Unfortunately for the Red Reaper,he was kicked out without the books. "Hey,thats not fair!" Grell complained. The librarian had his nose plugged. "Sorry sir,people were complaining. I would recommend a bath before you come back." He said as he shut the door. Grell growled as he stomped back to his house.

At the Phantomhive Estate, Ciel had explained everything that had happened to Sebastian. Sebastian couldnt help but smirk apon hearing about Grell getting sprayed. Ciel glared. "I wouldn't even wish that foul scent apon Grell,Sebastian..." He said. Sebastian sighed. "Of course, my lord." He said. Ciel shuddered a bit. "I suppose we need to go back though..." He mumbled. Sebastian didnt reply for a bit. "Perhaps," Sebastian began. "We could have Alois take care of it." Sebastian suggested. Ciel sighed. Ciel hadnt wanted to get Alois's help,but now that he had met Silvia,he decided it was probably best. "Alright..." Ciel said with a sigh. 


	3. Chapter 3:Help From Trancy

Ciel sighed. He knew he had to enlist in Alois's help. Perhaps he could be put to use by distracting Silvia. He began walking to the door. "Sebastian,get the carriage ready. Were going to see Alois." He said. The butler did just that. They arrived after a while. Ciel groaned. He REALLY didnt want to do this. He went up to the door and knocked on it. The door opened,revealing the cheery face of Alois. "Hello Ciel." Alois said. Ciel glared. "I need your help,Alois..." He said. Alois grinned. "Is that so?... I suppose I could help you,only since you came to me." The blonde replyed. Ciel nodded and sat back in the carriage,Alois and Sebastian in pursuit. Claude was off doing something for Alois. Alois sat down,and waited during the somewhat-long trip.

Grell had just got home. To avoid trapping the smell of skunk in his house,he opened all windows with a sigh. He needed to focus on getting the smell off. He saw a few different ways,and decided to start with an easier one-A simple shower with lots of soap. Unfortunate for the Red Reaper, this only made the smell worse. He groaned. He surely would be late for the Shinigami Conference if he didnt hurry. He looked at the time and started to panic. He had 1 hour exactly. He went to his kitchen and looked around for anything possible. He heard tomato juice got the smell out,but wasnt too sure. He had no time to waste though,and got right to it. "It worked!" He exclaimed happily as he finished drying his hair. He then made his way to the conference. But,little did he know,he didnt have the permanent solution...

Ciel, Alois and Sebastian had finally reached the alleyway. The first thing they noticed was how the smell had gotten more potent. There was also a trail of blood. Alois covered his nose and jumped to his feet. "Lets go!" He said. He was easily excitable,and a new case certainly riled him up. He hadnt been told much about Silvia,except she was a skunk. because thats all Ciel really knows. Sebastian followed as Ciel and Alois walked into the alleyway. Alois coughed a bit,and his eyes were watering. Sebastian's eyes also burned,but you wouldnt be able to tell due to his strong, straight expression. Ciel was prepared this time. He also had his nose covered. Soon,a bottle was thrown at them. Sebastian caught it easily. "Hey,come out!" Alois said. The light of the setting sun faded into the dark of night,and the moon gently illuminated Silvia's features. She had yet to talk,and simply looked ahead with gleaming purple eyes. Something interesting happened. The scent changed from foul to sweet, and Sebastian suddenly fell to his knees. Ciel looked at his butler. "S-Sebastian?" He said. Silvia decided to speak. "I am a Demon Skunk. My scent can change the way a Demon thinks and or behaves." She said in a beautiful, cool and shy voice. Ciel glared at her. Alois grinned. "Interesting..." Alois said,getting closer. Sebastian suddenly ran off,mumbling something. Ciel's visible eye widened. "S-SEBASTIAN!" He called after the Demon to no avail. Silvia looked at Alois,who was now only a few feet away fron her. Alois looked down at Silvia. She was sitting down on the pavement. He grabbed a bottle with a sharp edge,but before he could turn around and slash her,his face fell. He was in the same position Grell was in the night before. Ciel had told him about it,and he knew what was going to happen next. He sighed. "Damn it." He said befor getting sprayed by a mist of Silvia's foul scent. He fell to his knees,but didnt faint like Grell had. Oh,but he wish he had. Ciel would have helped Alois,but didnt want to be sprayed as well. He simply clenched his hands and teeth and ran off. Alois glared. "DON'T LEAVE YOU BASTARD! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS PHANTOMHIVE!" He said before his vision went black,and Silvia dragged him off. 


	4. Chapter 4:Alois's Punishment

((A/N:I've gotten tired of hiding behind this just being a request. This is a request I enjoy writing ALOT,for I really REALLY like skunks. So, sue me, flame me, kill me if you please. I really don't care what anyone thinks of me. I thank the requester for requesting this. Some things may not make sense if you haven't watched Book of Circus, which you should. It's subbed on YouTube by Funimation. By the way,this chapter will have some Grelliam because I ship it. Oh, one more thing. Alois will get punishment for his doings in my other story. X3 ))

As Grell arrived to the Shinigami Library, he couldn't help but notice in horror the tomato juice was wearing off. I guess it doesn't really get out skunk spray as much as it masks it. It was too late. Many of his fellow Shinigami have already noticed and were snickering and covering their noses. Well, all except William, who rather just looked pissed. He used his lawn clippers- er, I mean Death Scythe- to grab Grell by his collar. "Out." William said simply, walking Grell out. Grell was blushing with burning embarrassment. He didn't reply. He was surprised at the next thing William said. "I'll help you get clean,just explain what happened." William said. Grell looked at him. "U-Uh, I-I u-um..." He stuttered hopelessly. William seemed impatient and sighed. Grell stiffened. "I-I was s-sprayed b-by a demon skunk..." The Red Reaper choked out. William pushed his glasses up as they kept walking. "I see. What forme was it in?" He asked. "Huh?" Grell hummed, unsure of what he meant. William looked straight ahead. "Demon animals have two formes- Normal humans with animal features and normal animals." He said as they went into Grell's house. Grell nodded. "The first one." He said, watching as William grabbed a few things- Dish soap, baking soda, peroxide and some mint leaves. Grell tilted his head. "What's that for?" He asked. William looked at Grell. "The soap, peroxide and baking soda is to get out the stench, and the mint is so you don't smell like a science fair expirement instead." He said as he started filling Grell's bathtub with warm water Grell laughed. He was about to hug William, only to be pushed away. "Don't even think about it. That can wait until you don't reek." William said sharply. Grell nodded sadly, going to sit in the emo corner. Soon, Grell got naked and was sitting in the tub. William bagan rubbing a solution of the four ingredients on Grell, making both the Shinigami blush heavily. They wanted to make coversation, but found no words. Grell shivered a bit as William poured the solution on his back. William tilted his head. "Too cold?" He asked, adding a bit of hot water as Grell nodded. Grell smiled a bit. He was grateful William was helping, but didn't understand why. Well, they did have pretty close ties from the begining of their last day of training. William always seemed to act a little bit less hostile when remembering that day. Pretty soon, William was finished cleaning Grell, and after he was dry, Grell hugged William. William jumped a bit. "W-What are you doing?" He asked. Grell smiled. "You said I couldn't hug you until I'm clean, not that I couldn't hug you!" Grell said.

Meanwhile, Alois had just woken up. He still reeked of skunk,which made him hit his head against the ground in frustration. Except, instead of something hard, he felt something soft. He remembered Silvia dragging him off and opened his eyes quickly, somewhat scared. They were both in a dimly lit cellar, laying on the ground, and Silvia was hugging him, her tail under his head like a pillow. He was somewhat revolted by this, but thought he best not wake her up for fear of startling her and getting sprayed again. Wait-She was asleep! Alois smirked and tried to slip out of her hug. He wasn't able to do it. "Ciel is going to pay..." The blonde boy mumbled, gagging from the smell. Silvia shifted in her sleep, so now if she were to spray, Alois would be blinded. He held his breath, knowing skunks had good hearing. "Claude, I need you..." He mumbled. Unfortunately, this awoke Silvia. She screamed and sprayed Alois in the face. Again. Alois screamed as well, as it was incredibly painful. "HOW DARE YOU!" He yelled, blindy charging Silvia. Silvia responded by spraying him again. "STOP SPRAYING ME!" Alois yelled, falling back. Turns out, the more a demon skunk sprays you, the worse it smells. At this point, Alois could hardely breath. He coughed until he threw up. Silvia opened the doors to the cellar and put Alois outside. At that moment, Claude arrived, quickly stopping in his tracks and coughing. "Y-Your highness... What happened?" He asked. Alois was still coughing. "I DON'T CARE, TAKE ME BACK!" He coughed. Claude nodded shakily and picked up Alois, being careful not to get the spray on himself. As Claude arrived, Silvia had changed formes into a normal skunk. She took a peek at the Noah's Arc Circus. It was being set up. She cautiously hid back in the cellar, scared. 


End file.
